piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Batorhos
I am new to Wiki I am new to wiki pages, NOT the game. I am a level 47 pirate. I want to earn badges and stuff.Bator.hos 16:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nicky Can you move it to the glitches page please, i just started this and I do not know anything.Bator.hos 17:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you guys help me PLEASE?! I have seen a ton of people's wiki pages, and I don't know how to get the pictures saying stuff like this pirate has reached level 44, and this pirate has completed the black pearl chapter 1 quest, and retrieved the black pearl. How can I get this on my page? Userboxes and Sigrnature You can find a list of all of them if you search for userboxes. Copy the code and paste it on your userpage. The code for Speedy Lou is . Also, when you leave a message please sign your name by typing four ~~~~ (~ key is next to the #1 key). Thanks, NickyTalk 17:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) An Odd Selection of Weapons Ok so i have a lot of weapons, and it is kinda hard to let them all go, but a man's gotta do what a man;s gotta do. So I am gonna make a list of all my weapons in this entry, and I want you guys to tell me which ones i should let go and '' donate. Ok here are me weapons!'' Black Shark Blade - 80 attack - famed Corsair's Cutlass - 72 attack - famed Bloodfire Sabre - 53 attack - famed Bitter End - 68 attack - famed Revenant Doll - 48 attack - famed Hex Guardian Doll - 42 attack- famed Banshee Doll - 41 attack - famed Spell Binder Doll - 36 attack - famed Viper's Den Knives - 39 attack - famed Skullbone Repeater - 36 attack - famed Buccaneer's Blunderbuss - 74 attack - famed Holy Musket - 61 attack - rare Buccaneer's Bayonet - 51 attack - rare Foul Bane Repeater - 29 attack - rare Foul Bane Blunderbuss - 75 attack - rare Dagger of the Bear Idol - 59 - rare Lieutenant's Cutlass - 45 attack - rare ALL WEAPONS NOT LISTED HERE ARE CURSED BLADES, GRENADE POUCH, SAILING ITEMS, CANNON RAMS, AND PIRATE BLADE, TABOO DOLL, AND GRAND PISTOL. WHICH I AM NOT WILLING TO LET GO EVER! Bator.hos Categories and photos Too many people have been adding categories that are incorrect and have to be deleted, so please check with an administrator before adding categories to more than just a page or two. Also, don't replace good photos just to add one of your own. Edits need to be made with the intention of improving the page. Avoid any personal info in a photo by using the F12 key or by cropping. Thanks. NickyTalk 05:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I apologize for the photos thing, and I appreciate your concern for my personal safety, I so far have always used the f12 key for screenshots that I have put online.Bator.hos 02:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy, Jeremiah! Good to see ye! Bush Master pistol. WOW! HEY! --The Dented Face 20:18, November 17, 2010 (UTC) New Clothes Clues! So I looked up the Marceline guild of GM's, and there were two of each, the second version of each GM had vary cool clothes, I suspect these to be some of the future merchant clothes! Here are some pics! I AM NOT SURE! You should make a blog about this mate, nice find! 00:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ya make a blog, don't make a page though.... because its not really official. --The Dented Face 16:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Guys: The Dented Face is right. So I deleted the info on the page, for all you pirates who saw it there, it was a once in a lifetime chance, but you can still see it here. Screenshots! Ok peeps. Here are some cool screenshots i took in the game! Sure! Thanks for contacting me! I will in fact have a section for sailing and such on Jack's Guide to Leveling , unfortunately, its not done yet. Staff, cannon, and grenade are VERY hard to level if you do not know all the tips and tricks. If you do, its VERY easy. Since my page on leveling isn't done yet, I can help you on Pirates Online live. Just tell me when and where and I will gladly be there :) Thanks for Writing, Jack Daggermenace 13:36, November 21, 2010 (UTC) My First Legendary! So today I am just killing dark hart with my friend, Matthew O'Malley, and we got a skull, not even being excited about it, i open it and take it. Not noticing what I have just looted! I go to throw it away, and i FINALLY notice the name Silver Freeze! That's my story!Bator.hos 01:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Very Sorry Bator, Very sorry, but I can't be online on Thanksgiving. But, I will in fact be on tomorrow around 5 pm eastern time. Very sorry if this caused any trouble for you. I hope to meet up at some point, I am looking forward to helping you. Like I said before, very sorry I couldn't make it on tonight. If you cannot be on tomorrow at that time, leave me a message of what time will be good for you and I will see what I can do. Thanks! Jack Daggermenace 02:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) When When exactly will you be there? Jack Daggermenace 14:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Will Be There Dear Bator, As for meeting up, I can make it there at 5pm, but what server? I will probably be on my other pirate, Captain Shadow Sail, Mastered. As for the signatures visit Here for help but please don't copy mine. Thanks, Jack Daggermenace 23:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It's me! Hey Jerry Useless edits <> And the Sea Dogs's Cutlass is the sixth strongest weapon of its group. There is no point in adding that either. Perhaps you know someone who is only trying to collect the second strongest rare weapon in each group, but I doubt it. Writing that "This weapon is the second strongest of its group" 1) doesn't add anything of substance to the page, and 2) is patently obvious to anyone looking at the page anyway. There are lots of useful edits you can (and have) made that will get you the same badge GerardP 20:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure you can help! I encourage people to add to my pages. Just please don't get mad if I delete something, most likely I will not. I group things by Weapon so please do the same. Thanks, Jack Daggermenace 23:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Officer's Bayonet Got it from a mid-level dragoon in Beckett's Quarry. It was a pleasant surprise! GerardP 03:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: How?! Hello Bator.hos Making these photos is fairly simple i will tell you how if you want to make your own (they look really cool and are a lot easier to understand then just showing the card of every weapon you have, i used to do that). First off let me just say i didnt actually invent this i got the idea from The3rdjoker originaly. Here is how i do it using Paint on my PC. First take a screenshot (F9) of each of your weapons' weapons card and your weapon belt with all your weapons it it nicly organized (you can use the weapons cards already on wiki but i dont becuse then they arent the same size and i like this to be all my work). Next open Paint (or any other photo editing software with all the abilities i list) and copy just the name and the words under the name of each weapon and paste them into a seperate Paint. Once you have all the names in a paint open a third Paint and add your weapon belt. Now you can copy the names and paste them in your belt. It may take some moving around to get all the names to fit if you have a crampt weapons belt like me. To rotate the names on Paint (not sure how to do it else where) highlight the name go up to the top hit 'image' then hit 'flip and rotate' then hit 'rotate by angle' and i put your dot on 90 if it is not already there. Finally once all your names are in place you can add lines to conect name with weapon in belt (i like using colors that mach the color of the weapon type (eg. green for rare etc.) and if you want add a black backround to make it look cooler. Now for a quick updating tip. When you chose to update your blet, instead of redoing your entire belt each time you can just copy and paste individual weapon squares from a new weapon belt photo on a second Paint and then they will fit perfectly in your old weapon belt. There you go that is how you make those photos hope you chose to make your own so you too can show off. If you have any more questions just aks. - Leon dreadpratt 00:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Edits Bator, Please do not make edits such as, "This weapon in the strongest of its group!" it is obvious of that by the picture, there is no need to restate it. Thank You, Jack Daggermenace 23:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)